


Misunderstanding

by ConverseNinja004



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Chubby Reader, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Virgin Reader, You Have Been Warned, my first time writing a lemon, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConverseNinja004/pseuds/ConverseNinja004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A long awaited squeal asked for by PreciousGaby over on DeviantArt. </p>
<p>(H/c) = hair color<br/>(H/s) = hair style<br/>(E/c) =eye color<br/>(Y/a) = your age<br/>(Y/h) = your height<br/>(F/n) = first name<br/>(L/n) = last name</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> A long awaited squeal asked for by PreciousGaby over on DeviantArt. 
> 
> (H/c) = hair color  
> (H/s) = hair style  
> (E/c) =eye color  
> (Y/a) = your age  
> (Y/h) = your height  
> (F/n) = first name  
> (L/n) = last name

Loki X Chubby! Reader –lemon

Your alarm screeched it’s annoying tune signaling it was time to rejoin the land of the living, and to get ready for class. Groaning you rolled over turning the alarm off, with your next move being shuffling to the restroom. With your normal morning routine done, you head to grab a meager breakfast. Grabbing your giant portfolio, art tackle box, and book bag you head out to pick up Steve. 

You and Steve had agreed to take a drawing class at one of the local community colleges. The both of you were in the advanced class, using any medium of your choice. For the past three weeks the class was working with a model, this week and the last was the male model’s turn. The next five hours was going to be fun.

One of the main reasons you were taking the class was to occupy the time your boyfriend Loki was away on an undercover mission. As much as you’ve grown to love the god, he could be temperamental and a bit of a drama queen. He was due home soon and you truly did miss him, as the old saying goes, absence make the heart grow fonder.

 

The elevator dinged when it reached the desired floor. The Trickster stepped out and started on the familiar path that led to his room. Currently his only thought was a warm shower and a rest. It wasn’t until the warm stream of water rushed over him that his thoughts drifted to you. It was these thoughts that sped his movements.

“Where is (F/n)?” That was the question fired at Bruce.

Bruce looked up from the microscope turning his gaze to the god; “She and Steve take an art class on Fridays. They’ll be back in a couple hours.”

“An art class? Why would she take one?”

Signing, Bruce rubbed his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t get to work until the raven-haired man was placated. Bruce’s reply was, “Its a hobby, she says it helps her relax too. Honestly she could be doing worse things, like playing test dummy for Tony.”

“I will agree with you on that notion, Dr. Banner. (F/n) and Tony in the lab together just heralds mayhem.” Turning on his heel Loki made a swift exit. He headed to the common room, to wait for your return and to catch a quick nap.

 

You dump your art supplies back in your room, then heading to the common room to see if your Trickster had returned.

“Hey, anyone know if Loki’s back?” You look in the kitchen area first before scanning over the sitting area. 

“Reindeer games is taking up the couch, witchy-poo.” Tony pointed to the couch in question from behind the bar.

“Thanks Tony.” The man grunted an affirmative as he took a sip of his drink. Peeking over the top of the makeshift bed you nearly let out an ‘aw’ at the sight before you. Quickly taking out your phone you snap a pic of the sleeping Trickster. Suddenly a thought struck you, moving around to the front of the couch before you lose your nerve.

Instead of kissing him on the lips as you planned to, you plant a gentle peck to his forehead and whispered “Time to wake up sleeping beauty.”

Pulling back you notice his vivid green eyes staring up at you, a wry smile on his face, “I believe that the prince kissed the princess on the lips, or am I mistaken?” Your face burned with the flush of embarrassment at having been caught. Loki sat up offering his hand for you to take and join him on the couch. Finding your hands more interesting than the man next to you, sitting stiffly to keep yourself from saying or doing something stupid.

“You know I was only teasing darling.” Looking up at him you couldn’t help the grin that formed on your face at the nearly identical grin spread across his features. You nudge him with your elbow, which he nudges back in return, so it turned into a nudge battle to dislodge the other from their seat. 

Being no match against the god’s inhuman strength it was inevitable that you wound up on the floor but laughing merrily anyway.

“You alright down there?”

“Yep, oh yeah, welcome home Loki.” 

 

Today was your final day of class, which was practically just a critique. However as you made your way to Steve’s you couldn’t help but replay the argument with Loki from the day before. His jealous streak had hit when he saw your drawings of the model.

“What is this?” Looking up from your sketchpad you see him holding up one of your newest pieces. 

“That is a drawing, my good sir.” 

“I see that, but who is it. Have you been unfaithful?” This hit a nerve.

“What? I haven’t been unfaithful. Why would you even think that?” You stand and face him.

“Then why was another man in nude before you?” His voice had taken on the rough edge that you had heard only in the records of when Loki had attempted to invade New York. 

“We need to learn to draw from the figure. What about the female model?” The distance between the two of you had closed as he stalked his way over to you.

“You already know the female form, considering you are one,” at this comment you shoot the god an ‘are you serious’ look. “You have promised to be mine and mine alone.”

“I’m still my own person Loki, besides you’re the only person who’s expressed any interest in me romantically, like ever.”

“We will discuss this later.” The Trickster turns on his heel leaving you alone. 

Putting the subject from your mind you knocked on Steve’s door. “Yo Steve, you ready?”

 

After putting your portfolio away you slip into a pair of yoga pants and a loose shirt to do Tai Chi and meditate. You hoped that the exercise would help clear your head. You did some stretches to loosen up before you practiced the deep breathing technique. 

Bring your hands to shoulder height on an in breath bending your knees at the same time; while exhaling you bring your to the left side in tandem with your left hand high and right hand low moving all your weight to your left leg. Another inhale you flip your hand positions like turning a ball in your hands stepping out with your right foot. Keeping all your weight back on your left leg you gently place your right foot forty-five degrees to your right keeping the foot pointed forward. 

However before you can even compete the first move Loki barges in. He walks straight up to you grabbing your arms and kissing you, his lips engulfing yours.

A startled grunt escapes your throat your lips still preoccupied. Once the kiss ended, “What in the Sam Hill are you doing?”

The god’s stare bore right down to your core, unnerving you to the point you asked the question again. This time he gave a reply, “I’m going to show you how much I’m ‘interested in you romantically.”

Amazed that he had turned your argument on you, and embarrassed burned across your face like wildfire. Feeling emboldened by the kiss your lean in to initiate another. Yet Loki had other ideas, he stepped back and during that step back his clothes dispersed through magic. Gasping you had thought that spell could only summon clothes rather than have them disappear. 

Modesty kicked in so you averted your gaze, until Loki’s hand gripped your chin forcing you to meet his eyes. “Just tell me to stop and I will.”

Steeling your nerves and putting all inhibition into a cage at the back of your mind you whisper, “Bring it on.” His answering grin had a slight feral edge it sent a shiver down your spine while awakening your base desires. He caught your lips in a bruising kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck you moan when he moves the kisses to your neck. 

Not wanting to be outdone and to make it feel like the god before you was left out, you leave a trail of chaste kisses along his jaw up to his ear. Hesitantly you softly take the lobe between your teeth and gently start sucking. His groan startled you causing you to pull away worried that he was hurt.

“Why, pray tell, did you stop?” Loki’s cheeks looked a hint pink but you weren’t fully sure.

“Y-you groaned, I thought that I’d hurt you.” However your face felt like it was the sun. 

At the quirking of his eyebrow you hang your head, embarrassed as hell. Guiding your head back up, “(F/n) you didn’t hurt me, Hel it takes a lot more than sucking on my ear. Why would you think that it would?”

Suddenly the wall looked quite interesting. You mumbled something under your breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I thought we had moved pass the ‘I’m in the presence of a God’ mumbling and fumbling stage.”

“I’m a god damn virgin, I’ve no bloody ass clue what the hell to do! Mister I’ve slept with a hellava lotta shit in Norse myths.” Amazed that your head hadn’t caught on fire from how hot it felt you took a chance to look at the Trickster.

Loki for his part looked mildly surprised. Fear creped in as you continued to stand there. A soft chuckle broke your reverie.   
“Don’t laugh, it’s not funny.” This elicits a bigger chuckle.

“Mortals can be so dense at times. Let me show you how good pleasure can be.” Using a small fraction of his superhuman strength he lifted you off the ground and to your bed. His form seemed to loom like a shadow above you before he dove in to capture your lips. Tilting your head back you give him access to your neck while bring your arms up to tangle one hand in his hair and the other to close the chasm between your bodies.

From the neck the Trickster traipses kisses down to the center of your chest. He takes the left breast into his mouth, gasping at the sensation, and its mate into his hand kneading it. Tangling your hands into his ebony locks you attempt to pull him closer, he switches breast lavishing the same treatment to the right.

“W-wait. I want to try something.” At the hesitance the god pulls back, a look of worry flitted across his face for a second before a quirked eyebrow rose in question. 

Sitting up you turn to face him, “I-I-I-I want to give you a blowjob.” The last bit was mumbled, turning your face away and feeling like a furnace had taken residence in your skin.

A sly grin settled upon Loki’s face. You almost thought he was going to make you say it again.

“Alright, please me my darling.”

It felt like a bandage had been ripped off quickly, it still stung but not like if you had peeled the bandage off. Searching his face for any sign of trickery, he didn’t have the cleanest track record, and you would almost expect him to pull some. That is until a sudden thought popped into your head.

“Um, how do I, um, you know, um.” Gesturing to his cock, you shoot him a quizzical look. “Like um, what would feel good for you?” The furnace had returned.

He positioned himself at the edge of the bed, gestured for you to kneel before him. Complying with the silent instructions, you again look to him for a clue. He traced your jawline with tips of his finger sending a shudder down your spine.

“Take it into your hand to start.” Reaching out you gently wrap one of your hands around the Trickster’s semi-hard cock. “You can tighten your grip.” He brought his hand to wrap around yours’ and tighten the combined grip. Once he let go you tried to remember all the fan fiction you had read and how to go about doing foreplay.

Keeping your grip consistent you begin to slowly pumping his cock, building courage and speed the longer you went. A devious thought bulldozed its way into your head; so far Loki had only let out small grunts, so you decided to change tactics. While pumping you changed how hard you gripped the god’s prick, this earned a groan from the man on your bed. After a few seconds of this you decided it was time, slowing your hand you lean in and licked the head testing the waters so to speak. Finding nothing wrong you take the tip into your mouth, giving a small suck. This earned an unguarded moan.

“Good?”

The sight amazed you; Loki had a light flush with half-lidded eyes watching every move you made. Meeting his gaze you take the stiff member into your mouth giving a little more suck while slowly working your way down his cock. Pulling back plant sucking kisses and light nips along the sides of the member.

Remembering another trope in fan fiction, you take the god’s cock into your mouth and attempt to deep throat it. Attempt was the key word; you started to gag before the head made it pass the back of your tongue.

He pushed you back and away, “What gave you the impression you could do that on your first try?”

A shrug and a sheepish grin were your only answer; you didn’t want him to find out about your perv-iness yet. He guided you back up onto the bed for the main event. 

Settled back you apprehensively spread your legs bearing your womanhood to the world and the man before you. He moved to between your legs lining himself up with your entrance. In one thrust he was in and it wasn’t as bad as you’d thought it’d be, all that talk of ‘it hurts the first time’ or ‘ripping your hymen hurts.’ This didn’t hurt, slightly odd feeling but not painful.

He pulled back and thrust in once more, setting a slow pace gradually building in pace. Loki attacked your neck peppering licks and kisses to the areas he nipped at, while you raked your finger nails down his back. Trailing back you fist a hand in his hair while the other slips between your bodies, first playing and pinching your breast before snaking down to finger your clit. 

“Ah, you, mmh, you’re gorgeous.” Your hips meet his at each thrust. Pop goes another idea; you clinch down when you meet his thrust. 

“Oh, hmm, you are a devilish one aren’t you?” He grinned into the kiss, two tongues battling for dominance, taking your hand from his hair and holding it as the pair of you continue the dance of lovers. 

Before long your legato gasps spiral into staccato huffs, Loki was fairing a bit better, you cursed the god above you for his stamina. However the mischievous god was nearing the end of his limits much like you. A few more thrusts and a pass or two over your clit had your inner wall spasm and clamping down on the cock sheathed within you, tempting the god into his own orgasm. 

Coming down from your combined high, Loki moved to the side as you turned to face him.

“Was it good?” You look into his eyes, searching for an answer. He wrapped his arm around and started to play with your hair.

“For being your first time, yes it was good.” He kissed the tip of your nose, damn cheeks that never seemed to stop blushing. Then it seemed that the afterglow dimmed at your next thought.

“Loki, we need to talk,” a hum from him was your only reply, “I know your jealous as hell. But I’m still my own person, and plus the fact I’m an artist, you don’t have to worry. Your who I’m with, the model was good looking but nothing compared to you.”

This had gotten his attention, “(F/n).”

Holding a hand up, “Please, let me finish. I don’t want to argue with you and I know that there will be more arguments in our future, but if it’ll make you feel better you can be my model.”

“Hm, that does sound acceptable. But I will relent and admit that perhaps you are right.”

“Ha, alright I’ll give you that.” You lean in to kiss him.

“That truly is acceptable.”

“God, your such an egomaniac.”


End file.
